implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Wessex (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats . History Doomsday Soviet bombers and missiles were known to have hit- #Wytch Farm oil shale development-1x 1kt #Kimmeridge Oil well- 1x 1kt #Plymouth- 1x 10kt #Plymouth docks- 1x 15 kt and 2x 10kt #Exiter docks- 2x 10kt #Exeter- 1x 1 kt #Devonport docks- 2x 15kt #Devonport- 1x 10kt, 1x 1 kt #Bristol- 1x 100kt #Bristol docks- 1 x 50 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 10kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 10kt #Avonmouth docks- 1x 10kt 1962-1975 The region was not directly attacked beyond a few minor hits in Dorset and become a safe haven for many people fleeing the remnant of Devon and south Hampshire. It would be a tough time during the nuclear winter and summer of 1962-64. After the initial crisis of the 1960's had been overcome things would look up for the nation, especially after the assumption of all regional powers by the Dorset council leader Timothy Lease at a joint meeting of Dorset and Somerset councils in Dorchester during the May of 1964. Martial law was declared in the June of 1964. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the county, killing many people during 1963, 1964 and most of 1966. This was further compounded, when several cases of chronic equine infectious anaemia were also reported to vets in mid to late 1967. The Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV), also known among farmers as 'blue-ear pig disease' also killed off many of their pigs in late 1965 and early 1966. It would be an struggle to cope with the aftermath as in all parts of, but once sanitation and agriculture were up and running life would improve greatly. The state set about enforcing quotas for farm production, encouraged rural crafts and started digging for oil shale in the few non-radioactive parts of Purbeck (at gunpoint in nessicery). This lead to a minor worker's rebellion in Purbeck during 1967. In the wake of this Timothy Lease declared himself King in order to cement his position as leader. As the 1970s passed agriculture boomed the situation began to ease and the country democratised in 1975. Martial law was dropped in 1976. Expeditions were then sent out. First contact Contact was made with Mercia and New Derbyshire (2 of the creators of the Provisional Republic of the UK) in 1975. The city state of Gloucester town was discovered by chance in 1976. A hostile fist contact was made with West Wiltshire in 1977. 1977 to today Wessex and West Wiltshire clashed in 1977 over a border dispute in the Dorset town of Shaftsbury. As the Kingdom of Wessex, was moving towards Ilfracombe, Honerton and Barnstaple, friendly contact with the Republic of Cornwall and Barnstaple in 1982. Barnstable was given to Cornwall and Wessex took Ilfracombe and Honerton in exchange for Cornwall agreeing to pool it’s economic and military resources with them against dictatorial Kingdom of West Wiltshire and the aggressive Welsh SSR. Salisbury town, was the the focus of a new conflict with Kingdom of West Wiltshire after the pro-democracy Mayor lead a separatist revolt in 1989. The much more liberal minded nation of Wessex was the cultural kin of the town. Relations between the two nations have been tense ever since. Relations with Gloucester town, Provisional Republic of the UK and Cornwall are florishing. Former refugee camps Refugee camps were built in several places between 1962 and 1971, including- #Taunton #Yeovil #Glastonbury #Dorchester #Weymouth #Frome Military The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1986. The army is a volunteer force of 2,550. It owns 5 Wytch farm oil fuel vehicles- *1x Comet tank (in storage) *2x Crusader tank *1x Churchill tank (in storage) *2x Charioteer tank destroyer *1x Ferret armoured car Battles The Journeys of Discovery The south Gloucestershire expedition of 1976 Several villages in the former Sodbury RDC and Warmsley UDC were peaceably contacted and assimilated a few months later. The Mid Gloucestershire expedition of 1976 The city state of Gloucester town was discovered by chance in 1976 and both the nations became friendly towards each other. The New Forrest expeditions of 1979 A expedition was sent to the town in the wake of claims that the Isle of Wight was settling eastern section of the sparsely populated coastline. It was reavield to be true and the Interior region was peaceable annex and assimilated by 1980. The Portished expeditions of 1984 A expedition was sent to the town in the wake of claims that the communist Welsh SSR was settling the sparsely populated town. It was revield to be untrue and the tribes in Portished and the land south of the Avon next to it were assimilated by 1986. The Southampton expedition of 1986 The city lay in radioactive ruins and the docks were destroyed. It was quarantined until 1996. Government and politics Party Alignment #Conservative- centre right #Liberal- centre, liberalist #Greens-Left, liberalist Local government 2010 Parliamentary Election Economy Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, especially British ones, the economy is poor and suffers from labour shortages, especialy in the oil sector. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy around the major towns and cities, but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Southern England or the Republic of Durhamshire. Trade with Ireland and Cornwall Cornish tin ore is traded for Wessex oil shale ans of 2006. Oil and oil shale Wytch Farm oil shale development and Kimmeridge Oil well were rebuilt with the help of Durhamshire, Lille-Wallonia, Ireland and Free State of Bavaria (German: Freistaat Bayern) helped restore the site's operations in 1990. Irish and Walloon labourers, Durhamshire engineers and 2 experts from the Free State of Bavaria form the 160 expat community in Purbeck. The Oil shale and oil are both use domesticly and exported to Conwall, Ireland and Sussex. Transport The 2010 census #Employment is at 97%. #98% of households have running water. #77% of households have electricity. #25% of households have a gas supply. #Literacy rate - 98% #Literacy rate of under 16's - 88% Sport Cricket and rugby are the national sports. The arts Stone sculpture and paintings of a genres are popular in the nation. The Death Penalty Wessex has never had a death penalty, except for the ad-hock shooting of some local rebel leaders in 1967. Media A once monthly newspaper has been issued since 2008. Healthcare Thyroid cancer ceased to be a problem in the mid 1970’s. Category:1962: Doomsday Category:United Kingdom